


魔物性爱实况

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Monster prom paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 美杜莎尹净汉/狼人崔胜澈
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	魔物性爱实况

崔胜澈醒来的时候感觉自己的大脑还在被酒精浸泡的余韵中没有出来，但身下的某个器官好像脱离了酒精的控制自顾自地站了起来。他揉着眼睛低下头，不但发现自己是半狼化状态甚至还看到有个人正趴在他的腿间含着他的阴茎。  
“这什么——”他话还没说完先被那人的舌头堵住了马眼甚至有向孔洞里深入的倾向，少见的刺激让他马上射了出来。  
有这种舌头的可不是一般人——也不是一般的魔物，那只能是蛇类。  
他隐约想起来昨天到底发生了什么。昨天是毕业舞会，他和金珉奎全圆佑还有崔瀚率打赌谁能邀请学院唯一的一位美杜莎尹净汉跳舞。  
“美杜莎应该是雄性还是雌性？”金珉奎的视线在舞池里找他们的目标对象。  
“在历史上应该是个蛇发女妖。”全圆佑推了下眼镜。  
“但是我听说我们学院的这个是男的。”崔瀚率灌下一大口可乐，虽然他来参加了毕业舞会但他是个没成年的小狼人，只能在崔胜澈的监管下喝软性饮料。  
“我见过。”崔胜澈把鸡尾酒一饮而尽，“他在我隔壁班，是个男的。但确实很漂亮。”他伸出手指着舞池最中心的一个金发男子。“今天是人形啊……”金珉奎听起来有点遗憾，“我还想看看他是不是每一根头发——头上的每一条蛇都有自主意识呢。”  
最后金珉奎有没有看到崔胜澈不知道，但总之他看到了。  
他能够想起的昨天晚上可以称得上是他生命中最棒的一次性爱，蛇类冰冷的外表但接纳他的内壁潮湿而火热，不排除是被他高热的阴茎操的滚烫。他记得自己射了好几次，把尹净汉钉在床上直到他的小腹都因为狼人过量的精液微微凸起。  
虽然狼人算是性欲旺盛的种族，但就现在的情况来看，蛇类也不落下风。  
尹净汉把他射出来的精液吞下去，稍微有点粘在嘴角被他用手指刮去，凑到崔胜澈跟前用黏糊糊的手指摸他的脸。“再来一次吗？”他亲昵地低下头舔吻崔胜澈的嘴角，头上的小蛇纷纷凑下来贴住崔胜澈，冰冰凉凉的让狼人觉得很舒服。他伸出手扣住尹净汉的下巴，自己稍微偏了下头含住他的嘴唇，蛇的毒牙碰到他的嘴唇但没有用力刺穿，少量溢出的毒液让他的嘴唇有麻痒的感觉。  
而且尹净汉作为蛇妖实在是太懂得怎么运用自己的舌头了，崔胜澈没一会儿就被亲的舌头都麻了，只能耷拉在外面有一搭没一搭地舔着尹净汉的嘴唇。尹净汉扣住崔胜澈的手，把自己完全贴在他身上，虽然勃起但体温仍然略低的阴茎蹭着狼人滚烫的柱体，崔胜澈忍不住伸出手包住两根阴茎摩擦起来，在他不自觉地挺动着腰的时候突然有什么东西贴上了他的后穴。  
“是我的小蛇。”他还没问出口尹净汉就知道他要说什么，他从崔胜澈的额头吻到狼人已经生出小胡茬的下巴，又返回到毛茸茸的狼耳朵，一边被他用唇舌亲自伺候，另一边则被他头上的小蛇包围，贴着耳朵的嘶嘶声听得崔胜澈头皮发麻。  
“我想尝尝胜澈后面是什么滋味。”尹净汉伸出手去抚摸他的乳头让他放松，大型犬类动物很快屈服于快感，身后的小蛇没什么阻碍地进入了后穴。尹净汉的小宠物看起来和尹净汉本人一样聪明，没两下崔胜澈就被前列腺的快感顶的眼泪汪汪。他想要可又不想向尹净汉求饶，狼人奇怪的自尊让他开不了口。毫无疑问好学生尹净汉读心术的成绩也是A+，他俯下身舔吻崔胜澈的乳头，狼人健美的肉体让他爱不释手。在把乳头变得又红又肿稍微碰一下崔胜澈的眼泪都要跟着出来之后，他趴在崔胜澈身上，手指慢悠悠地在小腹上画着圈。  
“胜澈想要我吗？”崔胜澈咬着下唇不说话，一双大眼睛看起来十分可怜。尹净汉坏心眼地按了一下乳头，崔胜澈几乎要跳起来，同时阴茎又被牢牢按住无法释放。“胜澈要说的呀，不说我怎么知道你想不想要呢？”尹净汉往他的后穴里伸进两根手指，小蛇还没有从里面出来，亲密地缠上主人的手指跟着他在里面活动，被撑大的后穴又酸又胀，轻微的电流样快感持续不断地输出但始终达不到高潮的阈值。  
“想要、想要净汉，太想要了。”最终崔胜澈还是败下阵来，半撑着自己去把尹净汉拉近自己，后穴靠近尹净汉的阴茎想要直接推进去。尹净汉当然也有求必应，崔胜澈话音刚落就把手指退了出来，换了更粗更长的阴茎顶了进去。  
对狼人来说低温的阴茎让崔胜澈被插入的瞬间有过电的快感，尹净汉只是放开了对他阴茎的束缚他马上就射了出来。不擅长高速运动的蛇妖趴在崔胜澈身上慢悠悠得全部抽出再用力插入，新一轮的延长的快感让崔胜澈浑身颤抖，尹净汉的长发——他的蛇——垂下来绕住崔胜澈的手臂，强壮的手臂肌肉让小蛇们只够缠一圈，尹净汉托着他的屁股把崔胜澈的大腿架在自己的手上，被狼人高热的内壁绞紧没多久也射了出来。  
少有被上经历的狼人这才体会到被成结是什么感觉，不断充血胀大的阴茎在体内顶着他的敏感点，持续射出的精液让他感觉越来越涨越来越满，尽管是雄性都有会被操到怀孕的错觉。昨天还操了尹净汉这么多次。崔胜澈在被快感击晕之前脑子里闪过，突然觉得有点对不起他。  
等他再醒来的时候尹净汉正趴在他旁边缠着他的手臂睡觉，蛇类冰凉的身体让崔胜澈翻过身搂紧了他，尽管身下还是被体液完全浸透的床单，但两个人都没有打算要换的意思。  
谁知道接下来他们还要做多少轮呢？


End file.
